Vengeance
by Apolonia86
Summary: Oneshot. Vegeta's thought about his father while being under Freeza's orders. A soul full of hatred waiting for a revenge that will never come, and a regreted soul waiting for a redemption that he doesn't know if will come.


**Vengeance**

A fic by Apolonia

-----

Once I thought I made a mistake thinking that he could appreciate me, although our customs said the opposite, in the bottom of my soul I still had the hope that he feel some kind of affection for me. But I was not his son; I was only who was going to maintain the royal lineage alive, who was going to govern our world.

I was going to be the King.

I was going to have to fight to death with him, defeat him.

What better revenge for his lack of affection than that? Kill him for weak! Being the King of my world, and let everybody know who they had to fear. I was going to have more subjects, to choose the concubine I wanted, and maybe, maybe, appreciate her, and let her see our studs. Let her participate in their formation.

Not as the King did with me, separating me of the only person I respected and loved. The King with his damned whims took me away from my mother, the only one that protected me, that care about me. The King with his damned whims took me away from affection, took me away from my people, and took me away from my world.

He gave me away to this damned lizard. No matter that I was _his son._

I had long time the hope, I trained with these damned lizard's servers only to become stronger; I knew that my mother died of an illness when she came to do business with this damned monster. My world crumbled, nothing could be worst. Bur still I had something in my Saiyan blood, I still had the strength of hatred, which grew even more when I had to purge a planet and give it to this fucking devil. Every time I had to get on my knees before his presence, being me a _Prince_. Every time he trampled upon my pride, my lineage, my race.

But many years I took advantage of that, I used it to be strong; and stronger I am. But not enough. I still hate you King for giving me away as a piece of trash, I guess now it was for being afraid to die, knowing that I was able to take your throne away from you at any time. You were afraid that a child defeats you, right? You had fear of a brat humiliating you before your whole people. Well, it was going to be like that, the day I considered myself able to defeat you, the day I knew my vengeance would come for everything you did to me, finally that day never came.

I had everything ready, my speed was much higher than yours King, my strength was over yours, my attacks were perfects, my movements were calculated, and now not even the King would be able to beat me.

But I was wrong.

That damned alligator had it all planned.

The day of my revenge had arrived; but on the day I was going to kill you and keep with what it belonged to me, someone won me in advance. Someone took your life away before I could do it. Somebody robbed me my throne, my people, my world, my revenge.

King Vegeta, you were never able to be more than a strict emperor, for me you were only the example that never wanted to follow. But the circumstances of life are making me like you, weak.

I am weak because I cannot kill the one who governs me, because I cannot assert my pride.

My mother always told me that I was going to be the legendary Super Saiyan. I still believe that is possible. But anyway I will not be able to fulfill my vengeance. You are already dead, that lizard already murdered you.

Even if I someday achieve it, I will be a Prince without a kingdom; because not even that you were able to maintain.

King Vegeta, hopefully somewhere you are listening attentively this nonsense. I hope you know that I will never stop hating you for what you have done to me, for making me become a slave, for taking everything away from me, even my revenge. But I also hope that my mother can forgive you, for separating us.

But someday I will show you that I will not die as weak as you.

----------

I regret son that I never could let you know that for me you always were my son; I am sorry that you think all this about me. But I hope that one day you become the strongest one. Avenge our death. There is no better king that you.

When you find love, as I found it in your mother, you will know how difficult is to express a feeling. There you will know that the father's love is unconditional and is tortuous trying to make it understand. I never could Vegeta, but hopefully one day when you meet the woman that make you change. As I changed.

While now I will spend the rest of my days in hell, I have learned to understand. I hope we never meet here; hopefully you can redeem your soul of so much hatred.

Vegeta, hopefully you understand I never gave you away. That this was the best option for you to survive. I know that my sacrifice will not be in vain. I know that you will be the legendary Super Saiyan. I know that you will avenge all of our martyrdoms, or you will make it avenge for us.

Your mother and I did not make this in vain; your mother had to be kept away because the damned tyrant wanted to take advantage of her. With your mother we decided that giving you to Freeza was the best option, and so you could be the strongest one, and so you could survive.

I do not know what you would have wanted, but now you are alive Vegeta, and you will be able to succeed.

Vegeta, I am proud of you, and I hope with all my soul that your heart redeems from all this suffering.

Hopefully someday you will understand _son_.

----------

"Damn, what the hell? This was the strangest dream I had, HA! Thinking my father would talk to me like that, what an idiot!" Vegeta said while waking up.

"It's better to go on training, because soon we have to take care about the worn that killed Raditz..." Vegeta began to enlist with his blue spandex suit, while a translucent figure of a man with a cape extended a hand over his shoulder.

Vegeta stayed motionless, he felt his hand, even he felt his breath; but in some ways he knew there was nobody behind him.

Vegeta slowly turned around to check who had touched him, but he could not see anything.

The only thing he could hear was an echo on his head that only said _"forsake me son"_ in an incomprehensible voice.

"Bah, just stupidity, that will never happen."

----------

A/N: Alright, my first translation from Spanish to English, I guess is not that easy than the other way about. Hope you liked it, and hope that the grammar is not so wrong xD. Thanks for reading it .


End file.
